7. PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Partnership between the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC), Tuskegee University (TU), and Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) presents a unique opportunity to build on our successful accomplishments in training and education of the pipeline of future cancer research scientists, with emphasis on underrepresented racial/ethnic minorities. For this U54 application, we propose a seamless integration of our cancer education programs by focusing on ?hard? (structured courses/training developed through previous U54 funding) and ?soft? skills (e.g., career development roadmap, interviewing skills) needed to facilitate movement through our pipeline into the cancer research continuum, with the goal of having a diverse workforce well-prepared to address cancer health disparities and ?meet the nation's biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research needs,? as outlined in the RFA. This will be accomplished through the following specific aims: (1) To develop and implement an integrated cancer research education program that links underrepresented undergraduate and graduate/medical students with post-doctoral fellows, medical residents, junior faculty investigators, and senior level researchers through four integrated programs: (a) the Cancer Research Immersion Student Program (CRISP) for undergraduate students; (b) the Summer Cancer Research Education Program (SCREP) and Cancer Research Certificate Program (CRCP) for graduate and medical students; (c) the Health Disparities Research Education Program (HDREP) for postdoctoral fellows and medical residents as well as integration of undergraduate/graduate/medical students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty into multidisciplinary research teams; and (d) the Transitional Pathway Program (TPP) that will facilitate the movement of undergraduate to graduate students, graduate/medical students to residents, postdoctoral fellows and/or junior faculty, and junior faculty to established researchers in cancer disparities. (2) To link cancer research scholars (undergraduate and graduate/medical students, medical residents, post- doctoral fellows, and junior faculty) with the Outreach Core to share their research findings with community members and obtain community feedback (e.g., Cancer Info Cafs) and to develop publications and communications for lay audiences (e.g., blogs or posts on social media, YouTube videos, policy briefs); and (3) To implement a mixed-method, triangulated evaluation of CRISP, SCREP, CRCP, HDREP, and TPP.